fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Despoina Xeverious
Despoina Xeverious is a former Carnie and Dark Mage from Circus Megamacho. She is currently a member of the Genie Pyre guild in the Odawara Confederacy. Appearance Despoina is a well-toned, sultry woman. Her busty appearance has attracted men to the circus for years at a time; so much so, it earned her the alias: Lust. She has gorgeous blue eyes, and full red lips soft to the touch. Her silky black hair is the most unique and suprising detail about her. She wears it in a ponytail, held up by a black and gold hair ribbon, but it's merely extensions of wire; her real hair is so long that it is actually her formal attire. She wears her hair as a one piece suit, and underneath she is completely nude. She wears black glasses, with tiny wings coming out the side, a large golden madallion around her neck, three black leather straps around her arms, white gloves with voilet ribbons, and black high-heeled shoes. Her guild mark is purple and located on her right thigh. Personality Despoina loves showing off her feminine charm to the world. She speaks in a soft, seductive voice which is enough to melt the heart of any man. She claims to be a semi-nudist; she has never worn a scrap of clothing for the purpose of covering herself in her life. She has always worn her hair as a clothing substitute and wears nothing underneath it. She is very caring and is a very lovable person and not just in a lustful, and romantic way. She longs to help others, unlike she did when she was in Circus Megamacho many years ago. She is very affectionate, and when someone has shown her an act of random kindness towards her, she usually respond, whether she knowns that person or not and whether it's a man, woman or child, by giving them a hug or kiss. On the battlefield, however, she can be very sadistic. Mercilessly attacking with her Hair and Wire magic, without regards for human safety. History As a child, Despoina loved the feeling of freedom. When she grew older and had to face the challenges of everyday life, she began reminiscing about that childhood. She worked at a bar for a little while before she found Circus Megamacho. She was given the task of being an acrobat and typerope artist, as well as a sexy sideshow. There she met her soon-to-be best friend Paige. The two always had acts side by side each others. They enjoyed the thrill of adventure when they snuck out to raid the cities and towns they entered, but weren't a fan of the actually robbery part. When Master Jeremoth went insane, she and Paige were subject to mass beatings; no one was safe from this and all members felt the wrath of Jeremoth. When the master was murdered, the blame was put on all the cast members except Shinichi. They were all sent to prison for a lengthy stay. After their release, the former members of the guild met up with each other and decided it was best to disband the guild. Despoina and Paige fled to the Odawara Confederacy, where they could live a life of luxury and peace. Despoina still felt, however, the guilt of their past wrong-doings. She wanted to do something about it, but felt powerless to do so. Then the two met Charlie Kane and Hoteye; two past criminals also fleeing Fiore to escape the pressure of commiting crimes. They decided to create a guild specially designed for those hoping to change their future by righting past wrongs. Charlie was elected Master, Hoteye was made Guild Ace, and Despoina and Paige were made S-Class Mages. Magic and Abilities Magic Hair Magic '- Despoina's lucious hair acts as her main form of attack. *'Whip Locks - A basic spell, Despoina uses one of her locks of hair to quickly lash the opponent. She can also use it as an impovised grappling hook to latch onto ledges and pull herself up. **'Locks O' Nine Tails' - One of Despoina's more powerful spells, she forms nine whips in her hair. She whips her hair so that is slashes the enemy, and the whips strike the enemy all at once. This spell is also useful for hitting multiple targets. *'Asura Locks' - One of Despoina's signature moves. Despoina's hair is formed into six, muscular arms each with a large hand on the end of each. These locks are strong enough to lift boulders, however, Despoina perfurs to throw giant punches at the enemy or squeeze the life out of them with a vise grip. They are useful for catching airbourne projectiles and throwing them back at the enemy. *'Shock Locks' - Despoina creates a static electric charge her hair. The electricity is channelled to the tips of each strand. When the hair makes contact with an enemy's skin, it sends a powerful electric shock. The attack is extra powerful when her hair is wet and conducting electricity. It is imparative she does not get her hair dirty, as it could easily ground the electricity. *'Sword Locks' - Despoina shapes her hair into the shape of a sword's blade. She can fight back against melee weapons like other swords, and she has the ability to cut through most materials. *'Shield Locks' - Despoina shapes her hair into the form of a circular shield. She can block most attacks and use it along with her Sword Locks. Wire Magic '- Being a typeropist act in Circus Megamacho, she adapted to using the same wire that once she walked upon. She keeps her wire as an extension in the form of a ponytail. *'Wire Net '- She forms a large safety net out of her wire extensions. She can use it to catch her allies if they are ever sent into the air, or trap an enemy inside by closing the net around them. *'Wire Cage '- She forms a large wire mesh cage out of the wire extension in her hair. The cage is shaped like a bird's cage, and slowly gets smaller, encasing the enemy inside. *'Wire Shredder - The wires in her extensions rise and start spinning like the blades of a saw. She whips her head, and the wires quickly come together. The velocity of the wires and speed of the whip is enough shred though almost anything. It cannot shred through most solid objects though; mostly clothing, skin and thin metal. Physical Abilities *'Impressive Agility' - After years of dodging harsh punishments on the streets, Despoina has learned to keep agile and light on her feet. *'Highly Skilled Acrobatics' - From being high above the safety net, Desoipna learned everything she could about how to stay on the typerope. She built her core muscle stregth and overall flexibility until she was an acrobatic genius. *'Dilligent Speed' - * Stats Relationships Trivia *Her appearance is based on Bayonetta from the Bayonetta franchise. *She is very proud of her bodily appearance and loves showing it off to the world. Category:Female Category:Females Category:Caster-Mage Category:Caster Mage Category:Caster-Mages Category:Former Dark Mage Category:Independent Mage Category:Hair Magic User